


Just say "Hello"!

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, E-mail, F/F, Mischievous Clarke, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Anya, Oblivious Raven, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Raven can't figure out why the new woman at work won't say hello back to her. She tries every day when the woman comes in to relieve her. She ends up getting upset and ranting to her not so sympathetic friends.The same friends who are hiding something from her.





	Just say "Hello"!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADock/gifts).



> This is me fulfilling a prompt a got a while ago. I hope this is sort of what the person was hoping for!
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Edited on 26 April. Minor changes made, some grammar things corrected.

The slamming of the front door had Clarke craning her neck to see who’d just come home. She shouldn’t have been surprised when Raven’s briefcase appeared on the kitchen island.

“She seems a little upset,” Lexa whispered.

Shuddering at the hot breath on her neck, Clarke nodded. She glanced at her girlfriend sprawled on the couch next to her; looking perfectly rumpled and warm from her much needed nap.

“That woman is unbelievable!” Raven shouted from the kitchen. Cabinets were thrown open and slammed shut as she ranted. “She just walks in and sits down. Every day. She never acknowledges me. Just sits down and starts going through data. So freaking rude!”

“Something happen Rae?” Clarke called out. She knew her friend didn’t need any encouragement to rant about the new girl at work, but honestly, a worked up Raven could be fun.

A few stomps later, Raven was in the living room, glaring down at her roommate, “Is it too much to expect a hello? Or even a nod?”

Clarke’s wide blue eyes held hers unblinking. It took a moment or two for the blonde to realize she was actually expecting a response. “Uh… no?”

“Are you freaking asking me?” Raven snapped before turning on her heel and stomping to her room, slamming the door hard enough to shake the pictures on the wall. After a brief pause, the door opened again, just wide enough for Raven’s face to appear, “hello Lexa!”

“Hi Raven!” Lexa called back before the door shut again.

Clarke couldn’t stop the giggles. She allowed her girlfriend to pull her back down on top of her. She settled over the lithe body she adored and laughed into the long neck, allowing Lexa to weave her hands into her hair.

“Is it always that bad?” Lexa smiled into her hair. “Every day?”

“Every day ‘the new girl’ is her relief in the lab, yeah,” Clarke laughed.

Humming at Clarke’s laughter, Lexa waited for her to calm before speaking again, “don’t you think you ought to tell her?”

“What?” Clarke lifted her head enough to meet green eyes.

“You should tell her,” Lexa repeated.

“You mean that ‘the new girl’ is your big sister? Or that the reason Anya hasn’t acknowledged her is because she’s deaf and refuses to wear her hearing aids at the lab because the equipment makes them squeak?”

It was Lexa turn to laugh, “I think all of that would be information Raven would enjoy having.”

“No, I don’t think I will. It’s fun to see Raven so frustrated over a pretty woman,” Clarke replied, settling back into Lexa’s neck. “If you’re so concerned about it, why don’t you tell Anya who Raven is? She’d make an effort if she knew she was ignoring one of your best friends.”

“You think Anya’s pretty?”

“Yes. But it’s okay because I think you’re gorgeous.”

Lexa nodded at that, satisfied with the response. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s back and pulled her closer. After a few minutes Clarke started laughing again.

“Clarke, _hodnes_ ,” Lexa huffed out a breath. “We are trying to nap here. Stop laughing.”

“She’s just so frustrated!” Clarke’s muffled voice replied.

“If you don’t tell her soon, I’m going to,” Lexa warned.

Clarke shook her head vehemently at the threat, “no! Don’t! Anya doesn’t know anything is wrong! She doesn’t know about Raven at all.”

“I don’t know how Raven hasn’t figured out she knows Anya. She’s seen pictures,” Lexa sighed, allowing her eyes to close. She was determined to get a nap before going home to the chaos that was living with her sister for the first time in years. “My sister needs social media. They’d figure it out if Anya had Facebook.”

“Raven doesn’t care about pictures unless she actually knows the people in them. I don’t think she could tell you what Niylah looks like and my half-sister is in tons of my pictures.” Clarke replied. “You can tell them both but you’ll be ruining this for the rest of us. Raven’s only mad because she’s crushing and Anya is ignoring her.”

Before Lexa could respond, Raven’s door opened slowly. The Latina stepped into the living room freshly showered and in her comfy clothes.

“You guys are gross,” she muttered before she fell into the chair next to the couch.

“Your face is gross,” Clarke shot back, burying her face further into Lexa.

“Yeah? Well – ”

“So Raven,” Lexa said loudly, cutting off the junior high maturity level argument before it could get going. “Clarke mentioned you’ve been having an issue at work?”

“The new girl won’t talk to me.”

“Are you,” Lexa shifted her head enough to look over the arm of the couch to study Raven’s posture. “You are! You’re pouting!”

“I am not,” Raven huffed.

Lexa laughed, jostling Clarke. The blonde lifted her head to glance at Raven, “you totally are Rae. That’s a pout.”

Uncrossing her arms, Raven sat a little straighter, “I’m not!”

“What’s wrong with the new girl not talking to you?” Lexa asked. “Are you not able to pass along information? Do you have something you have to tell her?”

“No, I just want to say hello. She won’t even look at me,” Raven sighed. She knew she was being ridiculous. She just wasn’t used to people not having a reaction to her.

“Got a crush?” Lexa wiggled her brows.

“I don’t even know her!” Raven snapped.

Clarke sighed and sat up, “I didn’t know Lexa right away. I just admired her from across the café. I definitely had a crush on the sexy lawyer who came in every day for a latte at one o’clock in the afternoon.”

“I know,” Raven replied, not trying to hide the eye roll. “So does everyone in the hospital. You’d take a break everyday at 12:45 just so you’d have time to get to the café on time. You’re lucky Lexa bit the bullet and asked you out or you’d still be pining.”

“She asked me out because you yelled at her from across the café Rae,” Clarke reminded her.

“Well, you weren’t going to tell her you liked her. Someone had to.”

“By screaming, ‘hey sexy suit lady! Blondie hear wants to hit it!’ as loud as you could in the empty café?” Lexa asked through her laughter.

Raven shrugged, “got your attention didn’t it? You two have been together for… what? A year?”

“Almost a year and a half,” Lexa correct softly. She reached for Clarke’s hand, meeting it halfway between them.

“Gross,” Raven repeated.

Clarke winked at Lexa before turning to her roommate, “All I meant was that you can have a crush. Maybe try not storming out as soon as she comes in?”

“I’ll stop storming when she actually says hello!” Raven insisted.

“Hey Raven?” Clarke sang.

“Yeah Clarke?”

“You can tell me what Niylah looks like right?” Clarke asked. She had a hard time getting the question out through her giggles, Lexa guffaws of laughter didn’t really help either.

****

The next day, Raven paced as she waited for her relief to get to the lab. She spun toward the door when it opened slowly. Fully expecting the tall blonde who usually replaced her, her shoulders dropped when she saw Monty.

“Well hello to you too Reyes,” Monty laughed as he hung up his jacket.

“I was expecting the new girl,” Raven replied.

“She’s got a meeting today with Sinclair. Something about the new algorithm or something. Jasper was talking when Sinclair was explaining it to me,” Monty moved to sit in front of the many monitors. “Any progress today?”

“No, we still haven’t found alien life. I’m hoping to find a comet someday soon though. That would be exciting,” Raven sighed.

She and Monty were astrophysicists. They worked in a lab, analyzing information and looking through telescopes. Raven had wanted to be an astronaut, but an accident while she was in high school tore up her left leg pretty badly, leaving her with a limp and the inability to pass the physical. The telescope was the closest she’d ever be to space.

“I heard Sinclair was considering talking to that private space exploration team,” Monty said quietly.

“Really?” Raven perked up at that. The private company, called Sp-Ex, didn’t have the same requirements as NASA.

“He’s looking to put together a presentation team,” Monty added.

Raven clapped her hands at that. Sometimes she adored her boss. The man was an eccentric billionaire tech wiz who, for whatever reason, had taken Raven under his wing.

“I love that man!” Raven squealed.

“Yeah, I know. Me too.”

Approaching another computer, Raven pressed a few buttons to pull up the interoffice email system. “I’m just going to email Anya. I’ll let her know what progress I made today so she knows where to start if I don’t actually see her.”

“What do you think of Anya?” Monty asked. Somehow he kept the grin from his face, he knew all about the drama. Clarke had been keeping him up to date on all the gossip.

“She’s smart but rude,” Raven said offhandedly.

“I like her, she’s doesn’t talk a lot but when she does, it’s usually funny. Or scary.”

“She’s talked to you?” Raven rounded on him.

Monty gulped, “just a few times. We all went out for drinks the other – ”

“You went out for drinks without me?” Raven gasped, truly offended.

“You sent me a text threatening to kidnap Harper if I talked to you for an entire day,” Monty replied as he held up his hands. “While I doubt you could actually succeed in taking my girlfriend hostage, you like to make things go boom and you were being irrational and I love my girlfriend.”

Narrowing her eyes, Raven shook her head slowly, “we’ve been friends since we were freshman in high school Montezuma! That’s over a decade of friendship. This is betrayal!”

“My name is not short for an Aztec ruler,” Monty sighed. Raven had been tossing out various names, everything she could think of that could bring about the nickname ‘Monty’ ever since the first time he scored higher on an exam.

“Whatever Montgomery,” Raven huffed. “I’m going to lunch. Try to not mess up my lab too much.”

****

“Why don’t you try saying hello more than once?” Octavia asked. “Like if she doesn’t respond, move closer and say it again.”

“I’m not going to beg for her attention!” Raven gasped.

Clarke snickered into her coffee, “you whine all day when she doesn’t say hello. Maybe you should beg a bit.”

“I will not!” Raven bit out. “I just think saying hello, maybe a little small talk, it’s all about being polite. A wave or a nod isn’t polite.”

A beep from her pocket pulled Raven’s attention. She retrieved the device, noting she had a new email from work.

  

 

> 06 October 2015         13:47
> 
> **To:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **From:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **Subject:** Observation Run
> 
> Dear Raven,
> 
> I finished the latest observation run analysis last night. I just finished a meeting with Sinclair. I’m heading to lunch now but will be in the lab around 1 o’clock to relieve the scientists. I will start the analysis on the new observation run then.
> 
> Yours,  
>  A.W.

 

“She can’t even give me a freaking hello in an email!” Raven closed out the email.

She tossed her phone onto the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot while she waited for Octavia and Clarke to finish their meals.

“If you’d just admit you have a crush on her, this would be easier for all of us,” Octavia prompted.

“I do not have a crush on…” Raven drifted off, her eyes landing on a tall blonde at the counter. She knew the back of that head too well. She’d been staring at it in disbelief for weeks! “Anya!”

“What?” Clarke’s head lifted. She chewed the bite of pasta she’d just taken. “Why’d you just say her name like that?”

“She’s here!” Raven hissed, ducking down a little, like she was actually considering hiding under the table.

Octavia turned toward the counter, “which one?”

“Don’t look! You’re the least subtle of the three of us!” Raven swatted at her arm.

“Says the one who is slinking so low in her chair she’s almost on the floor?” Octavia turned back to see Raven sitting in the most uncomfortable position she’d ever seen.

Shaking her head, Clarke put down her fork and reached over to tug on Raven’s arm. “Sit up. Be an adult. Say hello.”

“If she wanted to talk to me she’d – ” Raven started to speak but then helped when Octavia cuffed her on the back of the head. “Hey!”

“Say. Hello.” The brunette bit out. “We are in public. Act like it.”

“Fine,” Raven growled right back. She sat up straight and waited for Anya to get closer before speaking, “hello Anya!”

Clarke and Octavia’s heads turned in unison, wanting to see if Anya would respond. She didn’t. The sigh that left Raven’s lips was almost sad.

Then Anya was almost next to the table. Raven’s eyes met hers. The Latina offered a small smile and a weak wave. Anya grinned back and nodded. Then she was gone.

“See?” Raven turned to her friends. “How hard would it have been for her to say hello?”

“She smiled though,” Clarke pointed out.

“But still couldn’t bring herself to utter two syllables?” Raven rolled her eyes.

****

That evening, Raven returned to the apartment in a fit of irrational anger again.

“Hello Raven,” Lexa said as she entered the living room. “I ordered pizza. Help yourself. Clarke should be joining us in a few moments. She just wanted to take a quick shower.”

“And you didn’t join her?” Raven arched a brow.

“I knew you’d be home soon. You get salty when you come home and Clarke and I are… intimately engaged,” Lexa shrugged as she held out a paper plate for Raven.

“I do not,” Raven protested.

“Do so,” Lexa replied. She took a bite of pizza and chewed carefully. She studied her friend. “Want to talk about it?”

Raven shook her head. “I just think there are certain expectations when you’re in a professional environment. I don’t think expecting a ‘hello’ or ‘hey’ or whatever is expecting too much!”

“She doesn’t acknowledge you at all?” Lexa didn’t like the idea of her sister being so overtly rude.

“No, she acknowledges. It’s just that she nods or smiles. Never says anything,” Raven replied.

“How do you pass information to her about… your know… the stars or whatever?” Lexa asked.

“The stars or whatever? Lexa, what do you think I do?” Raven laughed at that. For a near genius, Lexa could be clueless sometimes.

With a shrug and an eye roll, Lexa said, “You know what I meant. How do you pass information to her?”

“We email. A lot actually,” Raven explained. “I just want her to actually say something.”

Lexa nodded and took another bite. She’d told Clarke keeping her connection to Anya was a bad idea. Anya would have been much more open to Raven’s attempts as interacting if she knew Raven was one of Clarke’s best friends. Since her sister thought the Latina was a stranger, she was standoffish. She was totally deaf in her right ear and mostly deaf in her left. Anya had hearing aids and usually wore them but they hurt her ears in the lab. There was something in the equipment that made them squeal, causing migraines. So she didn’t wear them. If Anya knew Raven was speaking, she’d have responded somehow. She wouldn’t speak without her hearing aids though; she was too self-conscious for that.

Lexa was about to tell Raven about Anya being her sister when Clarke came into the room.

“Raven listen, about Anya – ”

“Is she still playing hard to get?” Clarke cut in.

“I do not have a crush on her!” Raven yelled. She shook her head and moved to her room. “I’ll be out for some pizza in a minute. I just want to change. Lexa, you’re amazing. Griffin, I don’t like you.”

“Love you too Boo!” Clarke called out.

Lexa sighed, “We should tell them.”

“You admitted that Anya has a crush on Raven. I know Raven has a crush on Anya. This is going to all work out,” Clarke replied, plopping down on Lexa’s lap.

“Anya doesn’t know Raven is Raven. She calls her ‘the girl I relieve' when she talks about her.”

“I think we should let them figure it out on their own,” Clarke said. “Not even Octavia has connected the dots. Let us be the smartest friends for a while okay? Even our group cinnamon roll is going along with this. Monty thinks it is hilarious!”

****

A few days later, Raven is no less frustrated. She’s really stopped trying to get Anya to talk to her. She says hello every day at 2:30 when Anya comes into the lab so Raven can go to her daily sit down with Sinclair. Every day, Anya smiles or nods but never speaks. Raven has resorted to emailing everything to the woman.

“Rae! Is that you?” Clarke called out from her room when Raven entered the apartment.

“Yeah,” She yelled back. She opened the fridge and snagged a beer. Before she could open it, she heard her roommate again.

“Put it back! We’re going to dinner!” Clarke said.

“Clarke,” Raven whined.

Hearing footsteps, she turned to find Clarke approaching the kitchen. She winked at Raven’s roaming eyes, taking in her deep blue dress and silver heels. “We’re going to a fancy dinner with Lexa, O, Linc, and Wick. That fundraiser for my mom remember? You need to get dressed.”

“I don’t – ”

“I’ll just call Mom and let her know you won’t be there,” Clarke sighed. She knew Abby Griffin was Raven’s weakness.

“No! I’m changing! I’m changing!” Raven shoved the unopened beer into Clarke’s hand. “Don’t call Mama G! You look amazing as always Clarke!”

It was amazing that Raven could go from frazzled and annoyed to drop dead gorgeous in just over a half an hour. She slipped into a tight red dress and some black stilettos. She emerged from her bedroom to find her friends already gathered.

“Damn O!” Raven grinned at the smaller brunette. “Is that dress sprayed on or what?”

Twirling in the tight, and almost inappropriately short, silver dress, Octavia laughed. “Lincoln said he liked it.”

“I love it,” He corrected, catching her in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“You look amazing Raven,” Wick said as he joined the group.

Raven winked at her friend. They’d been casually hooking up for years. In high school they had tried dating but it hadn’t worked out. Now they were each other’s go to for stress relief and mercy dates.

“Can’t wait to see what Lexa is wearing,” Octavia said. “Are we thinking fancy suit or jaw dropping dress?”

“Suit,” Raven replied without even needing to think about it. “It’s a big fundraiser. Lexa will want to look powerful so she’ll go with that grey suit Clarke loves so much.”

“Do you have a crush on my girlfriend?” Clarke asked as she stepped out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her so Lexa could finish getting ready.

“What’s not to crush on?” Raven shrugged, “Have you seen her?”

“I have, and she’s all mine.”

“Thanks to me,” Raven pointed out.

“Someday, that is going to not matter,” Clarke sighed.

Just then, Lexa stepped into the living room. As predicted, she was wearing a tailored steel grey suit. Her blue tie matched Clarke’s dress perfectly. The blonde grinned as she stepped up to her girlfriend and straightened the tie that didn’t need straightening. It really just gave her a reason to pull the brunette in for a kiss.

“Gross,” Raven and Octavia said at the same time.

“Your faces are gross,” Clarke replied, winking at Lexa before turning to face her friends. “Ready for a fun evening of creepy old men trying to cop a feel and sad old women reminding us to ‘enjoy our looks while we can’?”

****

Sometimes Raven wished she wasn’t so devoted to Abby Griffin. True, the woman had basically raised her. Since Raven’s parents were the definition of absent, Abby had taken it upon herself to nurture the scrawny girl Clarke had dragged into her office one day nearly twenty years ago. She’d held Raven when she cried. She’d helped her through the therapy needed after her accident. She’d pushed Raven to go to university and follow her dream. She’d called Raven her daughter for years. Raven loved the woman as much as she loved Clarke. They were her family.

Sometimes though. Sometimes Raven wished she could decline an invitation to a fundraiser without feeling like she’s disappointing Abby.

“If one more old man grabs my ass, I’m going to throat punch someone,” She growled into Wick’s ear as they danced.

"That last one grabbed me too,” Wick laughed. “I don’t think he was picky.”

“Well who wouldn’t want to grab you Wick?” Raven laughed.

With a nod at a passing older man, Wick sighed, “I just want to go home. How much longer? Like… will Abby actually kill us if we duck out now?”

“Got a hot date?”

“Actually…” Wick blushed.

“You do!” Raven poked his cheek. “Tell me!”

“It’s just Monroe. Harper’s been pushing us together a lot lately and I don’t know. I figured it was worth a shot,” Wick explained.

Raven laughed. Monroe had been after Wick for years. Since junior high or something. “That’s perfect! I’m glad you’re giving her a chance. Zoe is awesome Wick. Do you need to go now?”

“We’re meeting for drinks in an hour.”

“So go then,” Raven urged him, maneuvering them toward the door. “I’ll make your excuses. Abby won’t kill you. Just, you know… maybe maim you.”

“I don’t want to leave you hanging,” Wick hesitated.

“I’m fine Wick, I’ll just sit at the table for a bit and complain about my leg,” Raven waved him off. “Abby will let me leave too. Go and get out of that monkey suit so you can meet Monroe.”

Wick smiled sheepishly before leaning in to brush a kiss across her cheek, “you’re the best Reyes.”

“I know!” She called after him.

In all honesty, Raven was happy to sit down. She’d been dancing and schmoozing all evening. They’d been at the fundraiser for hours and she’d been on her feet for most of that time. While her leg didn’t act up all the time, standing in four and a half inch heels had her leg trembling.

With a sigh, she sank into a chair. She grabbed her clutch from the center of the table. If she was going to be stuck for a little longer, she was going to entertain herself with her phone. As soon as she unlocked the phone, she saw a notification for an email. 

 

 

> 10 October 2015         19:45
> 
> **To:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **From:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **Subject:** RE: Observation Run
> 
> Dear Raven,
> 
> Is it just me or it odd that we use first names here? Why are we listed by our first name and last initial? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?
> 
> I apologize for going off topic. I wanted to confirm the anomaly you found in the latest run. I haven’t worked out what it is, but I can tell you agree it’s there. I’ve bookmarked my work for you to take a look at whenever you can.
> 
> Yours,  
>  A.W.
> 
>  

Raven bit her lip as she re-read the email. It was the most personable Anya had ever been with her. She wanted to respond. She just needed to figure out the tone she wanted to use. As much as she argued with Clarke and Octavia, she did have a bit of a crush on the newest doctor at the lab. She knew it was a bad idea to get personal with a colleague but Anya was… she was breathtaking and Raven couldn’t make herself look away. 

 

 

> 10 October 2015         19:51
> 
> **To:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **From:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **Subject:** RE: Observation Run
> 
> Anya -
> 
> Sinclair thinks a casual atmosphere promotes more work. He thinks if we aren’t stressed we’ll be more productive. Maybe that’s why we’re the most successful private astro lab in the world? Perhaps his hypothesis should be considered a working theory.
> 
> Thank you for letting me know about the anomaly. I’m currently at a very unfun event and need a distraction. If you’re still at the lab, could you send the anomaly in an email for me?
> 
> Thank you,  
>  Raven

 

She read through her words several times before she hit send. It came off casual but still had an air of professionalism. Sinclair really did like a laid-back work place but Raven wasn’t sure he’d be okay with office romances.

She tried not to stare at her phone while she waited for another message from Anya. She tapped her fingers on the table. She folded and refolded her napkin. Eventually she folded it into a swan, like she’d been taught when she’d been a waitress for a short time while in college. She had folded Lexa and Octavia’s napkins as well by the time her phone beeped again. 

 

 

> 10 October 2015         20:08
> 
> **To:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **From:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **Subject:** RE: Observation Run
> 
> Dear Raven,
> 
> Hypothesis or theory, doesn’t really matter. It’s odd. We’ve all earned our degrees and titles. Wouldn’t it make more sense for us to display them?
> 
> The file is attached for you. Of course I’m still at the lab. Where else would I be? Why are you at an unfun event?
> 
> Yours,  
>  A.W.

 

Settling in her seat, Raven opened the attachment. She read the information, consulting whatever information she had on hand to try to figure out what the anomaly could be. It was big, whatever it was. She’d found it just before Anya came into the lab that afternoon. She’d just finished the email to Anya when she appeared.

Her phone vibrated in her hand. 

 

>  
> 
> 10 October 2015         20:32
> 
> **To:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **From:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **Subject:** RE: Observation Run
> 
> Dear Raven,
> 
> I apologize for my unprofessional questions at the end of my last email. I should not have inquired about your plans for the evening. Nor should I have mentioned my plans. Or non-plans as it were.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your evening.
> 
> Apologies,  
>  A.W.
> 
>  
> 
> 10 October 2015         20:37
> 
> **To:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **From:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **Subject:** Relaxed environment remember?
> 
> Anya,

> It’s okay. You’re allowed to be social at work. It wasn’t like you asked me about my sex life… That may have been slightly inappropriate. I’d take it out but it proves my point. Your questions were fine.
> 
> If you were worried that I hadn’t responded because you upset me, it’s okay. I was looking at the run. I think I may have actually found something worth finding. Can you make sure everything is marked for me to look over on Monday? Then maybe you should get out and explore the city. I know you’re still new around here. There’s too much to see and do to keep yourself cooped up in the lab all night! It’s Saturday!
> 
> ~Raven~

 

“What are you doing?” Abby Griffin stood next to her adoptive daughter, tapping her foot. “You’re meant to be having fun. Why aren’t you having fun?”

“I am having fun Mama G,” Raven replied easily.

And she was. She was exchanging casual emails with a woman she’d been admiring for weeks and she was on the verge of an actual discovery. Raven Reyes was definitely having a good time.

“Don’t you want to dance? Where is Wick?”

“He had a date, I told him to go. It’ll be good for him. And no, I don’t want to dance anymore,” Raven replied, her eyes dancing in merriment at Abby’s huffing.

“Raven Reyes-Griffin,” the older woman leaned down to cup her face. “Are you okay? Your leg?”

“I never took your last name,” Raven teased as she nodded into the woman’s hands. “I’m fine Mama. Just a little stiff. I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Abby laughed before she pressed a kiss to Raven’s forehead, “We may not share a name or DNA, but you’re mine. And if you want a ride, you better catch Clarke and Lexa. They’re on their way out the door.”

“Thank you Mama G!” Raven stood and hugged her.

“All my children are abandoning me,” Abby sighed dramatically.

“I love you,” Raven replied. She gathered her wrap and clutch before heading toward the door. She grinned when she saw Clarke and Lexa waiting for her.

****

Anya Woods hadn’t been in Polis for long. She’d visited before. Nothing could keep her away from her brother and sister for long. Getting the job at Sinclair Labs had been the perfect reason to move. She’d crashed with Lexa for a couple of weeks before finally finding a nice apartment for herself. And tomorrow, she’d be moving into her own place.

She didn’t have her hearing aids in. She hated wearing them at home. She hated wearing them in general. She’d been home from the lab for about an hour when Lexa and Clarke came into the apartment.

She smiled and waved. She really liked Clarke. She was good for her sister. The blonde kept Lexa from being too serious. Anya really liked that Clarke knew ASL too. It made interacting a lot easier when the three of them were together.

 ** _Hi! How was the thing?_** Anya signed when her sister and Clarke came to sit on the couch with her.

 ** _It was a thing. Boring. Old people being gross._** Clarke shrugged as she signed back.

Lexa’s shoulders shook, Anya could feel the vibrations from her laughing. When Anya quirked a brow at her sister, Lexa signed, **_some men grabbed her butt. Then an old woman propositioned her. It was very funny_** _._

 ** _It was not!_** Clarke signed before swatting at Lexa’s shoulder. **_Behave or I’m sleeping with Anya tonight!_**

 ** _Yeah!_** Anya nodded and smiled.

Raising her hands in defeat, Lexa signed her apology to her girlfriend before leaning in to kiss her soundly. Clarke nodded before she kissed her again. Then Clarke stood up and signed good night to Anya, retreating to Lexa’s bedroom.

 ** _Is she okay?_** Anya asked.

 ** _Just tired. She wants to get some sleep. She and her friends have plans tomorrow._** Lexa explained. She shrugged out of her suit jacket and settled back in the couch, turning so she was facing her sister. **_How was work? And why did you work on a Saturday?_**

**_Someone has to work on Saturdays Ms. Hot Shot Lawyer._ **

**_Did you discover anything fun?_** Lexa asked.

 ** _Maybe. Raven asked me to check on some things for her. She may have found something big._** Anya signed. As soon as she signed ‘Raven’ Lexa smirked at her. **_Stop it. She’s just a colleague._**

**_A colleague you have a crush on. You even have a sign just for her name!_ **

**_I can’t have a crush if I don’t know what she looks like can I?_** Anya arched her brow.

The confused look that crossed Lexa’s face made her laugh. ** _How do you not know what she looks like?_**

**_I’ve never met her. I’ve only met Monty and the girl I relieve._ **

**_But not Raven?_ **

**_No. Just those two. And Sinclair._** Anya sighed. **_Raven is always gone by the time I get there. We’ve been communicating through emails. She’s funny. And… I don’t know. I think she may be sweet._**

 ** _Anya…_** Lexa rolled her eyes. Of course her sister hadn’t made the connection. **_Haven’t you asked the girl you replace for her name?_**

**_No. I’d have to talk to do that. I’m okay not knowing._ **

**_Anya…_ **

Shaking her head, Anya started signing right away, **_It’s okay Lexa. I’m getting along just fine. Besides, the girl is too pretty. She’d distract me if I looked at her too much._**

**_What about Raven?_ **

**_I can have a crush and still think someone else is pretty can’t I?_** Anya laughed at her sister when she shook her head. **_I’ll be okay Lexa. I’ll talk to Raven, make some fun finds, and then move on. Maybe catch a few glimpses of the pretty girl I relieve too. It’s okay._**

 ** _You’re impossible and I’m going to bed._** Lexa smiled and stood from the couch. Just before she opened the door to her room she turned back to sign ‘I love you’ to her sister.

“That was fast,” Clarke murmured from the bed.

“Anya doesn’t know who Raven is!” Lexa hissed out a whisper.

Clarke sat up, holding the sheet to her naked torso, “why are you whispering?”

“Just because she can’t hear doesn’t mean some things shouldn’t be whispered around her,” Lexa replied. “Did you not hear me?”

“What do you mean she doesn’t know? I thought we knew that?”

“No Clarke,” Lexa unbuttoned her shirt as she approached the bed. She laughed when Clarke’s hands swatted hers out of the way. “She thinks Raven is a different person from the pretty girl she relieves every day.”

“No!” Clarke laughed.

Shrugging out of her shirt, Lexa nodded. She allowed Clarke to undo her belt and push her pants down her legs. She folding them up and placed them on her desk before entering her closet and changing into her favorite pair of boxers. Brushing her teeth quickly and washing away her makeup, Lexa shucked her tank top before crawling into bed. She pulled Clarke’s back to her front, both women sighing when their flesh melded together.

“We should tell them,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s neck before she pressed a kiss there.

“Not yet,” Clarke turned her head to meet Lexa’s eye. “I think they’re working on something bigger than we thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Clarke rolled her back and pulled Lexa on top of her. “We thought it’d be funny to see what would happen. Now they have crushes. If we tell them now, they could forget to be intrigued but each other and be mad at us.”

“If we don’t they could end up hating us.”

“Raven is as good as my sister. Anya is your sister. They won’t hate us,” Clarke leaned up to catch Lexa’s lips in a kiss. “I say we give them another week.”

“Fine, but if I think Anya is going to get hurt, I’m telling her.”

“Same goes for Raven.”

Lea nodded once. She leaned down and kissed Clarke again, “I guess this is kind of fun. What if they fall in love?”

“I don’t think the universe is ready for Raven Reyes and Anya Woods. That’s quite a couple there,” Clarke laughed.

“Have we created a monster?”

“A love monster?”

****

 

 

> 10 October 2015         20:58
> 
> **To:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **From:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **Subject:** RE: Relaxed environment remember?
> 
> Raven,
> 
> I don’t know exactly how casual Sinclair wants us to be. I definitely wouldn’t ask you about your sex life! Not that there’s anything wrong with having a sex life! It just wouldn’t be my business to ask you about it…
> 
> I was slightly worried that I’d upset you. I didn’t expect you to jump straight into the data while you are at your unfun event. I hope I didn’t ruin your evening.
> 
> I marked everything for you. I’ll be here Monday afternoon and evening if you need to go over anything. I’m sure Monty will be helpful as well. He looks so young but he’s so intelligent!
> 
> I’m on my way out the door now. I’ve freed myself from the lab for the weekend. I wish I had a tour guide for the night but my sister is out with her girlfriend and friends so it’s just me I’m afraid.
> 
> Yours,  
>  A.W.

 

Raven laughed at the email. She hadn’t expected Anya to be so loose. She’d expected something reprimanding her for writing the word ‘sex’ in a work email. Instead, she got charm and what appeared to be humor.

Glancing at the time on her phone, she saw it was late. It’d been hours since Anya’s last email. With a shrug, she hit the reply button and thought through her message.

 

>  
> 
> 10 October 2015         23:34
> 
> **To:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **From:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **Subject** : More relaxed!
> 
> Anya,
> 
> Sinclair is a chill kind of man. He doesn’t really get upset. I don’t know what his boundaries are. I think he’d be fine with office romances as long as the couple went to him and let him know. He’s just cool like that.
> 
> You’re not the only one who doesn’t want to ask about my sex life. You’re actually falling right in line with the other seven billion people on this planet!
> 
> I’m not upset about anything. Especially not at getting your email at that event! You saved me from dancing with old men. You even got my pseudo mother to let me leave early! I will be eternally grateful for that!
> 
> Will you be around on Monday? Are you sure? What if I have questions? Will you answer them?
> 
> Don’t let Monty’s looks fool you! He’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing! (I can say that about him. We’ve been friends since high school).
> 
> I’m glad you escaped the lab for a while. You shouldn’t keep yourself cooped up Dr. Anya W. it isn’t good for you. I’m sorry by the way, I didn’t know you needed a tour guide. I’d have gladly stepped into the role for you! Tell your sister to not ditch your for her girlfriend.
> 
> I hope your evening got better,
> 
> ~Raven~
> 
>  P.S. I apologize for the lateness of my reply…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 11 October 2015         06:32
> 
> **To:** Dr. Raven R.  
>  **From:** Dr. Anya W.  
>  **Subject:** RE: More relaxed!
> 
> Raven,
> 
> Are you so sure Sinclair wouldn’t care about an office romance? Wouldn’t such a thing open the door for more paperwork or lawsuits?
> 
> I’m not sure how to discuss your sex life any further… I feel we’re approaching a grey area in what’s appropriate. But I will say, I doubt all the other people in the world are uninterested in your sex life…
> 
> You have a pseudo mother? And she let you leave so you could analyze data?
> 
> I am most definitely sure I’ll be around on Monday to answer your questions. Why wouldn’t I be?
> 
> My sister didn’t ditch me. She’s a very busy attorney and her girlfriend is a medical resident. They don’t get a lot of nights out together. I’m sure if I’d have said something I could have joined them. As for a tour guide, I may have to take you up on that. My sister only wants to take me to historical places.
> 
> My evening turned out grand,  
>  A.W.
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the earliness of my reply.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 11 October 2015         06:39
> 
> **To** : Dr. Anya W.  
>  **From** : Dr. Raven R.  
>  **Subject** : What kind of heathen is awake this early on Sunday?
> 
> Anya...
> 
> Seriously? It’s not even seven o’clock. Don’t you sleep in?
> 
> Oh god. You’re one of those ‘you’re burning daylight’ people aren’t you? When you reply to this, are you going to tell me you’ve already gone on a run/hike/stroll through the park?
> 
> I don’t know if we can be friends…
> 
> As for Sinclair and office romances. I should say that he probably wouldn’t care if I'm involved in one. He adores me. I do what I want. As long as I don’t blow anything else up.
> 
> If you could point the interested party in my direction, my sex life and I would appreciate it. We’re getting tired of going solo.
> 
> I’d love to tell you all about my pseudo mother and all of that, but you’ll have to buy me dinner first. Probably two.
> 
> I look forward to asking all kinds of questions tomorrow! You can’t exactly say you’re talkative at work. How am I supposed to know if you’re up for answering questions?
> 
> I’m glad your sister didn’t ditch you. I know how much that can suck. My roommate/pseudo sister is a resident too. She’s always busy. I swear she has the strangest schedule every. It’s not unusual for me to wake up at 3 in the morning for some water, only to find her in the living room doing sit-ups or something. Doctors are weird. Medical doctors I mean. Not like you and me doctors.
> 
> Why is it so early?
> 
> My phone is so bright!
> 
> I’m going back to sleep,
> 
> ~R.R.~
> 
> P.S. Tell your sister historical tours are for school kids. Don’t be lame.
> 
> P.P.S. Here’s my number. Feel free to join the 21st century and text me later. 555-555-0104

****

Anya stared at the phone number. She hadn’t seen that coming. Texting was unexpected. What if Raven wanted to talk on the phone? What if Raven wanted to exchange pictures? With a sigh, she typed the number into her contacts before opening her texting app.

 

 **Anya: (09:43)  
** Is it still too early?

 **Raven: (09:44)**  
Why do you hate sleep? Is it  
your arch nemesis?

 **Anya: (09:44)**  
I’m so sorry Raven! I’ll let  
you sleep!

 **Anya: (09:45)**  
Just text me when you wake  
up?

 **Raven: (10:01)  
** Okay. I’m awake now.

 **Raven: (10:02)**  
And I apologize for snapping  
a bit earlier…

 **Anya: (10:03)**  
No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t  
have text you so early.

 **Anya: (10:03)**  
I should have known you  
like sleep after your email.

 **Raven: (10:04)**  
It’s all good. Yesterday was  
just a long day. I’m good  
now though! Text away!

 **Anya: (10:06)**  
What are your plans for the  
day?

 **Raven: (10:07)**  
Pseudo-sister and best friend  
and I are going out with  
Pseudo-Mom. She’s treating us  
to a spa day.

 **Raven: (10:07)**  
Which means I’ll have to be  
phone free in an hour or so…

 **Raven: (10:07)**  
Why do those places insist on  
making people “unplug”?! I like  
being “plugged”!

 **Raven: (10:08)  
** Wait! Oh god!

 **Anya: (10:09)**  
I’m not sure what is happening   
but I’m enjoying it…

 **Raven: (10:11)  
** I am so sorry!

 **Anya: (10:12)  
** Whatever for?

 **Raven: (10:13)**  
I can’t tell if you’re being  
coy or it you really don’t  
know…

 **Anya: (10:14)**  
I have no clue what you’re  
talking about Raven. None  
at all.

 **Raven: (10:16)  
** … I don’t believe you.

 **Anya: (10:17)**  
I have to go now. My sister  
is taking me to brunch before  
we start our historical places  
tour.

 **Anya: (10:19)**  
I told her you said she was  
being lame. She said “Raven  
doesn’t get to tell me what’s  
lame” before rolling her eyes.

 **Anya: (10:20)  
** It was odd.

 **Raven: (10:20)**  
I’ll text you when I get my  
phone back then?

 **Raven: (10:21)**  
It won’t be until late though.  
Pseudo-sister just told me  
Pseudo-Mom is insisting we  
leave our phones at home.

 **Anya: (10:23)  
** Okay… So we’ll chat later.

 **Raven: (10:25)**  
Try to not die from lameness  
okay? I like talking to you.

 **Anya: (10:26)**  
As long as you don’t die  
from too much relaxation.

****

The day away turned into three for Raven. Abby had insisted she stay at the spa for extra treatments for her leg. As much as Raven had insisted she didn’t need them, Octavia and Clarke had ganged up on her. Normally Raven wouldn’t have cared but she had that data to get back to. And a phone to stare at. She had no way to contact Anya while she was at the spa. What if Anya thought she’d decided against talking to her?

The day she arrived home she found Lexa, Lincoln, and Octavia in the apartment. Lexa was in the kitchen cooking something, while Octavia and Lincoln were canoodling on the couch.

Raven hardly paused long enough to greet her friends before she ran to her room. She almost wept in happiness when she saw her phone on her nightstand.

She unlocked the device, seeing two messages from Anya, both from Monday.

 

 **Anya: (08:08)**  
Should I be worried you  
haven’t contacted me?

 **Anya: (16:58)**  
You weren’t here to ask  
me questions…

 

Raven bit her lip as she considered how to respond. She wanted to let Anya know she was back without making it seem like that’s what she was doing.

 

 **Raven: (17:03)**  
I apologize for the lack of  
questions! I was forced to  
stay at the spa for an extra  
couple of days by Pseudo-Mom.

 

She lowered her phone back to her nightstand and waited. And then waited some more. Nothing came through.

Lowering herself to her bed, she sighed. She knew staying was a bad idea. Even if her leg felt better than it had in years.

A knock on her door drew her attention away from her phone. She told the knocker to enter, smiling when Lincoln appeared in the doorway.

“Hey Linc,” she scooted over on her bed so he could join her.

“How’s it going Rae?”

“Good.”

“Yeah? You seem really good,” he laughed as he sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

Raven sighed and glanced at her phone. It was still black, no sound coming from it. “There’s just this woman… I kind of like her but I think I blew it.”

“Blew it how?”

“I told her I was going away for a day and stayed away from two extra days,” Raven explained.

Lincoln nodded, “I’m sure she’ll understand when you tell her. Do I know her?”

“Nope, she’s that girl from work. The one I can’t get to actually talk to me.”

“So how are you…”

“Talking with her?” Raven pointed at her phone. “Emails and texts. I sent a text when I got home. I haven’t heard back though.”

Nodding again, Lincoln patter her shoulder, “I’m sure she’s just busy.”

“I hope so,” Raven sighed. “I really like her. She’s funny and I think she’s kind of a dork. I like it.”

“What’s this woman’s name?” Lincoln smiled at the goofy grin on his friend’s face.

“Anya.”

Lincoln snorted out a laugh at that. When Raven glared at him, he laughed harder.

“What’s so funny?” She demanded.

“Anya Woods?” Lincoln arched a brow.

“No, Anya…” Raven’s voice drifted off when she couldn’t think of the girl’s last name.

Lincoln nodded, “Dr. Anya Woods.”

“Woods. As in…”

“Yeah, she’s our big sister,” Lincoln explained.

“I’m going to kill Clarke and O!” Raven shouted as she flew off her bed.

“I didn’t do it!” O yelled back.

Seconds later, they could hear running and shuffling before the front door slammed. Raven left her room to find the apartment empty.

“Why didn’t any of you tell me?” Raven turned on her heel and marched back to Lincoln. “Why didn’t she?”

“I don’t think she knows about the connection Rae,” Lincoln held up his hands as he stood from the bed.

Shaking her head, Raven marched to her door and opened it. “Just go. Find them and tell them to stay away for a while.”

“What about Anya?”

“I don’t know.”

****

Raven was stretched out on the couch when Clarke returned that night.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Raven asked quietly when Clarke sank to her knees on the floor in front of her.

“I thought it’s be funny?”

“To watch me pine for Lexa’s sister?”

Clarke shook her head, “I didn’t know you’d pine Rae. I thought you’d figure her out and then we’d all laugh about how you two were too dense to realize the connection.”

“What’s to figure out?” Raven snapped. “Why she chooses to not speak to me in person but will email me and text me?”

“Rae…” Clarke sighed. She knew she’d let it go on too long.

“Is it because the electronic communication just gives off the perception of intimacy? She doesn’t really want to get to know me now that she knows?” Raven’s lip wobbled. “Why am I about to cry over someone I don’t know?”

“You do though,” Clarke shook her head. “You know her. She told Lexa about texting with you.”

Raven glared at the blonde in front of her, “So she knew who I was and still wouldn’t speak to me?”

“No, she still doesn’t know who you are. I told Lexa not to say anything,” Clarke replied quickly. “There are some things you need to know though Raven.”

“Like what?” She snapped.

“First, Anya broke her phone Monday afternoon,” Clarke started with the easiest bit. “She and Lexa went hiking and she dropped it in the river.”

“Okay, that helps explain the lack of texts,” Raven sighed at the knowledge.

"Second, Anya is deaf.” Clarke said quickly.

“What?”

Clarke nodded. She started to explain while Raven gaped at her, “she doesn’t wear her hearing aids at work because she gets feedback from the equipment. It causes migraines. She hasn’t spoken to you because she’s a little self-conscious about her speaking voice without her aids.”

“That doesn’t bother me,” Raven insisted. She’d never even thought to consider the fact that Anya may have an actual reason to not speak.

“It does to her. She’s a very strong woman Rae. She doesn’t like to be perceived at weak,” Clarke replied. “You should also know that she doesn’t know who you are.”

“What?”

“She knows you as Raven, yes. But she think you’re a different girl from the one she relieves every day,” Clarke laughed at the expression on Raven’s face.

Shaking her head, Raven whispered, “how? Why?”

“She thinks that girls name is Rey. Like from Star Wars,” Clarke said. “Monty never corrected her.”

“I’m going to kill Montague!” Raven growled.

****

The next day, Raven waited patiently for Anya to appear. She’d hated waiting to see her. She knew she could have asked Lexa for Anya’s address but she didn’t want to just show up at her apartment. She didn’t want to freak Anya out.

So she paced in the lab, waiting for the blonde to show up.

After what felt like hours, the door opened to reveal the tall blonde.

“Hello,” Raven said.

Anya gave her a small smile and walked to the computer, sitting in front of the monitor. She hit a few buttons and smiled when she saw a new email from Raven waiting for her.

 

 

> 14 October 2015         10:32
> 
> **To** : Dr. Anya W.  
>  **From** : Dr. Raven R.  
>  **Subject** : Hey! Long Time, No Talk!
> 
> Dear Anya Woods,
> 
> Turn Around…
> 
> Yours,  
>  Raven Reyes

 

Brow furrowed in confusion, Anya turned the chair slowly to face the girl she always relieved. The girl was just standing there. Why would Raven tell her to turn around in an email?

Then the girl’s hands started moving.

**_Hello Anya, it’s nice to meet you._ **

Anya gaped at the girl. How had she figured it out? Before she could respond, the girl’s hands moved again.

**_My name is Raven Reyes. I’ve really enjoyed talking with you._ **

**_What?_** Anya signed. **_How?_**

 ** _You thought my name was Rey? Close, but no cigar!_** Raven smirked. **_I heard you thought the girl you always relieved is pretty?_**

 ** _She is._** Anya nodded decisively.

 ** _Well she thinks you’re beautiful._** Raven winked. **_She also taught Clarke everything she knows about ASL._**

 ** _Is this really happening?_** Anya asked.

 ** _Yes._** Raven grinned.

Anya studied her for a moment. ** _Okay, so we agree._**

**_We do._ **

**_What now?_ **

Raven laughed, **_now I tell you I already told Sinclair I have every intention of entering into an office romance with you._**

**_Oh? Do you?_ **

**_Absolutely._ **

Anya nodded at that. ** _I think that’s a good idea. Let him know up front._**

**_Then I’m going to tell you that Clarke is Pseudo-Sister. And Pseudo-Sister and Lexa knew that we worked together. They put the pieces together really quickly._ **

**_What pieces?_** Anya asked.

 ** _I may have gone home a few times and been a little upset with you…_** Raven looked down sheepishly.

Anya sat up straighter at that, **_What did I do?_**

 ** _I said ‘hello’ to you every day for weeks and you never responded. I thought you were being rude. I didn’t realize…_** Raven’s eyes remained on the carpet. She didn’t like knowing she’d been mad at Anya for something she couldn’t help.

Fingers appeared in her vision, planting themselves under her chin and forcing her head up. Anya waited a beat, making sure Raven’s eyes were going to stay on her before she signed, **_I didn’t know._**

 ** _I know that now._** Raven hurried to assure her.

Anya nodded, **_I’m sorry._**

 ** _It’s all good now,_** Raven shook her head.

**_Now I’m going to tell you that I really did discover something in that observation run._ **

**_What did you discover?_ **

**_A comet._** Raven grinned like a fool. **_Want to help me name it?_**

Nodding, Anya moved a chair over to her monitor for Raven to sit in. They sat side-by-side for a while, pouring over data and writing notes back and forth as they thought of names.

Finally, Raven laughed, the vibrations moving through Anya’s shoulder and into her chest. The younger woman turned to her companion and held up a note, ‘ _we should name it ‘Hello’ Anya_!’

Nodding, Anya laughed too. The sound mesmerized Raven. She loved that sound. She wanted to hear it again and again.

An hour later, Raven had to go. She’d missed her meeting with Sinclair. Now she had a dinner with Abby to catch.

Standing and stretching, she grinned as she signed, **_I have to go, Pseudo-Mom doesn’t like waiting._**

 ** _I’ve got my new phone._** Anya replied. **_I’ll text you later?_**

 ** _Please do._** Raven nodded enthusiastically.

Leaning down, Raven brushed a soft kiss on Anya’s cheek. Both women blushed. Their eyes locked for a long moment. If Raven had been with any other woman, she’d have leaned down again and pressed a kiss to those lips she’d been so distracted by. But this was Anya and as complicated as their story had been since they met, Raven wanted to make sure the rest of their saga was simple. Girl meets girl, girl falls for girl, girl wins girl’s heart. Simple. So she pressed another kiss to her cheek and headed toward the door. Just as she reached for the handle, a pen smacked the wall next to her head.

 ** _Hey!_** She signed as she turned around.

 ** _If I’d wanted to hit you, I would have._** Anya shrugged.

Raven rolled her eyes before she bent down and picked up the pen. She walked across the room, holding it out for Anya. The older woman stood and held out a hand. When Raven was close enough, Anya reached passed the pen and grasped her wrist pulling her into an embrace.

After catching Raven’s eyes with her own, Anya smirked. She leaned down slowly and pressed a chaste kiss to Raven’s lips. When Raven’s lips moved against her own, Anya changed the angle and pressed in again.

It seemed like a long time before Anya lifted her head. She laughed at the grin on Raven’s swollen lips and the slightly dazed look in her eyes. Reaching up, she pushed a bit of hair behind an ear and waited for Raven to come back down from her kissing high.

When the brown eyes cleared, she released the younger woman, smiling as she stumbled a bit as she moved toward the door. Just as she reached the door, Anya threw another pen at the wall.

 ** _Really?_** Raven signed before picking it up. **_If you want another kiss, just ask._**

Anya shook her head, ** _that isn’t what I want._**

 ** _Then what?_** Raven asked, still not moving closer to her.

Laughing, Anya shrugged her shoulders.

**_You just felt like throwing writing utensils at me?_ **

**_No,_** Anya signed. She moved toward Raven. When there was only a foot of space between them, Anya reached out and caught Raven’s hands with her own. She smirked at the confusion in those brown eyes.

“Hello,” Anya spoke softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me! Leave a comment/question/prompt/whatever! Let's be friends!
> 
> imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com


End file.
